Daydream
by Seiru Seishi-ya
Summary: Tamayoribito's princess, Minazuru, voluntarily performing teases for the monk. Benkei x Yoshitsune


**Daydream**

**Pairing:** Benkei x Yoshitsune

**Warning:** Male x Male relationship, tease, OOC

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoy this small fic :)

This fic is un-betaed. Don't flame me, please. It won't get me anywhere. Critiques and advises are much more appreciated.

* * *

One late afternoon, the young Genji removed all the weight on his body. There is no single thread on him as he soaked himself in a comfortable wooden tub at the Tamayoribito's hut. He splashed the hot water on his face, feeling refreshed from all the dirt that dusting both his body and his mind. He put his flushed cheek on his knees, sniffing at the steam that misting the bath room. It smells of sakura.

Some petals found their way through a small window and filling his bath water and his flowing black hair in the tub. He captured a sakura tree standing steadily at the back yard behind the bath room. Somehow, the sturdy tree reminds him of someone he really know, and as the thought getting clearer of who it is, a soft chuckle echoing the wooden room.

'It feels nice.' He thought to himself, closing his eyes while more of the petals finally filled all space around him and even one of them gracing his nape without him care of it.

* * *

"Yoshitsune-sama, you've finished your bath?" A short haired young girl chirped when she saw Yoshitsune walking out from inner room wrapped in pure white kimono. "How was the water?"

"Perfect." Yoshitsune answered in a smile. "How about you, Benkei? Why don't you get soaked too?"

The sturdy monk bowed his head a little as the young lord walking passed before him, "Yes, in a while."

His nose caught something nice. His lord's smell is kind of different today. It was sweet. What is this smell? The sweet scent got stronger when unintentionally Yoshitsune's flowing long hair brushed his right cheek. Secretly he enjoying and inhaling deeply in this lingering scent his lord emitted before he sobering himself upon Lady Shizuka's curious gaze on him across the room. He hastily grabbed his tea cup and gulped the hot tea inside.

"Minazuru, can you help me with my hair?"

"Yes, gladly!" Exclaimed the young girl as she followed the young lord to the side porch.

Yoshitsune sat with Minazuru cheerfully managing his hair behind him. In that angle, Benkei has a perfect clear view on his lord. He conceals his contented smile in a tight pursed lips just as he usually does in front of everyone. Although the light in his eyes says differ.

"Benkei-sama."

Benkei slightly gasped from surprise. How could he not aware of it? Lady Shizuka who was sat in the room across him, is now kneeling right beside him. She offered the tea pot and the monk realized that his cup is now has empty.

"Oh. Thank you." He said clumsily as he raised his cup to receive the pouring tea from the priestess.

* * *

Little did they know, the Tamayoribito's princess, Minazuru is completely aware of what's happening between the two men. They are too shy to admit, too many problems even to honestly acknowledge how they really feel towards each other. She thinks of helping them, although as far as to just performing mischievous teasing every now and then.

And for today, a cue for her teases has begun from Benkei's earlier expressions. She peered from the corner of her eyes to the monk, then to the young genji in front of her in turns. Expectedly, a wicked grin quickly gracing on her face.

"Ah! I dropped the comb!"

"Minazuru." Yoshitsune said in a small protest as a red comb that shaped like a half moon and ornamented with _ume_ flower carving on it slipped his right shoulder and landed on a grass below them.

"Well… I'm sorry, Yoshitsune-sama." She laced her fingers loosely as she unknowingly peered across.

The girl gets her candy mountain when Benkei suddenly choked on his tea as Yoshitsune bent down his upper body to pick up the comb and not realized that the crevice of his kimono has shown the delicate skin the other has always been longed of.

The long hair flowing down over his left shoulder onto the grass, revealing his milky nape behind the slightly lifted collar, but on the contrary, it's alluringly curtaining his smooth pale chest, and even teasing him more with slightly seen nip-

Benkei gasped sharply, desperately sobering himself up before he mention the sensitive part on his lord's chest in his mind.

"Benkei-sama? Has something bothering you?"

The monk turned his head to the caller. Benkei thinks that now Lady Shizuka's face is suspicious. Even her tone as she asking before was too… Did she realize? He asked to himself.

"Ah. No, it's nothing." He answered between light coughs.

"Here." Said Yoshitsune and gives the comb back to Minazuru.

The scene continued in pure silence. Only the sound of water-filled _kakehi_ striking the stone and the wind caressing the blooming sakura tree on the yard were heard. It lasted for only a minute when another mischievous teasing came across the princess' head.

* * *

"Minazuru!"

"Ah! Sorry, my hand slipped… again." was the girl's faked innocent excuse when she got a warning for intentionally moved her fingers and makes the kimono Yoshitsune's wearing slipped over his shoulder down to the obi line.

On his seat, Benkei coughing non-stop and the cause was obvious, because for now, not only a tease, he literally could to see everything that previously hidden behind the white cloth. Smooth pale complexion with no any scars gracing on it. Just as expected from a nobility. Secretly Benkei turned into jealousy to the white cloth of his lord's _wafuku_ that could to clinging tightly onto the skin and caressing every nook and cranny of his lithe body in every moves he did.

"Benkei-sama, are you alright?" asked the priestess politely. Her stoic face only makes the monk feels more nervous of the meaning behind that expression.

"Yes, yes. I'm alright."

"It's enough, Minazuru." He said in a cute small pout as he standing up and fixes his clothes up. "Benkei, help me get dressed."

"Heh?"

Before the monk could to stop his fierce coughing, he felt like being choked by the words his lord was saying. He kept in forced silence before Yoshitsune walks past him but then halted because the monk didn't budge from his state.

The young lord turned his body over, his right eye narrowed curiously. "Benkei? Are you coming?"

"Ah! I'm sorry. I'm coming right away, Yoshitsune-dono." He said in a panic and awkwardly following the other into a small room inside the hut.

Once the shoji door was closed, without any restrain, Minazuru squealing loudly and directly running to the door while shamelessly peeping inside through a small hole she made on the paper-made sliding door.

"Shizuka-sama!" She gestured her hand cheerfully to call the priestess over.

"Eeh…but…"

At first Shizuka was hesitant to follow the other girl, but after thinking for a second she finally standing up, accept Minazuru's offer to peep into another hole she made on the door. They could hear and see everything clearly even in that angle. The girls hold their breath in excitement, especially when they saw how awkward Benkei as he obviously looked trying to avert his gaze from looking at Yoshitsune's half naked body and ended up getting scorned by the young lord for dropping his clothes down the floor, or for not realizing his own power when he has to press some parts of Yoshitsune's body to fix some knots and foolishly digging his own grave for making his lord emitting an alluring expression from the pain he caused.

Minazuru and Shizuka turned to each other with no words, but one could see that they are planning something even more mischievous in their beautiful head right now. They both are giggling amusedly in unison that it looks almost scary. But the most important in this end of the noon is the two young girls of the house seemed to enjoy their day.

As for semblance in the main room, Hogen Kiichi was enjoying the bitterness of hot green tea on his tongue and the sweetness of fallen sakura petals in his eyes. He sighed in deep content.

* * *

Kakehi = Bamboo Fountain

Wafuku = Japanese clothing (Opposite: Yofuku = Western clothing) referred as simple kimono for everyday wear.

End Note: I made Minazuru and Shizuka a fangirl *laughing loudly


End file.
